


Tonight, the same as always.

by NiseKei



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swearing, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiseKei/pseuds/NiseKei
Summary: They could remember their first date like it was yesterday, even though it felt like it was years ago.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Tonight, the same as always.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cybershoujo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybershoujo/gifts).



University is hell. That was the foremost thought on Ran Mitake’s mind as she sat in her room, staring at her computer screen. She wasn't usually the type of person to leave assignments to the last minute, but, like many who find themselves in university, she was beginning to feel a little more demoralized and a little less motivated the longer the semester went. 

And, as one does when they are unmotivated, on a Thursday afternoon, Ran checked her messages.

Despite muting her notifications, She apparently had the Afterglow group chat still open. From just skimming it, she noticed most of it was back and forth stickers and emotes between Himari and Tomoe. Still, there were at least one or two moments that Himari tried digging deeper into Tsugumi’s life after recently moving in with her girlfriend. But it all suddenly went silent around 6 hours before. Not that it was unwelcome, Ran thought, but it was a little strange. 

Right before she put her phone back down and returned to her class assigned suffering, one message came in. 

Moca: Hiiiii

Ran was glad for the distraction, although she also remembered that there was something that she wanted to tell her girlfriend first that day. 

But it could wait. 

Ran: Hey.

Moca: what you doin

Ran: project   
Moca: come to the arcade   
Ran: why   
Moca: fighting game   
Ran: no   
Moca: afraid i’ll beat you?

Ran sighed. 

  
  
  
  


There was no need for Ran to ask which arcade Moca meant. Both of them knew any member of Afterglow would know which arcade that was.

“Ran~, what plush do you want?”

“... Huh?”

Moca confidently strutted backward towards the catcher with a smug smirk sitting on her face.

“It’s a Moca-chan branded romance~.”

“You mean the same thing Tomoe did for Himari when we were kids?”

“And she was copying the great Moca-chan, wonderful student that she is.”

Ran let out the smallest, almost impreceptible laugh. And it was still the most beautiful sound Moca has ever heard.

“Alright… The octopus.”

“Understood!”

Surprisingly, it only took Moca three tries to actually yank the plush out of the top of the pile. One might even think she was practicing.

“Alright, so what game are we actually playing?”

The unexpected enthusiasm from her girlfriend genuinely caught Moca off guard for a fraction of a second before she transformed it into mock surprise. 

“Wow, you’re sure excited, aren’t you?”

Unfortunately for Moca, Ran was able to see that split second.

“You seem more excited.”

This time, Moca didn’t falter as she smoothly guiding her towards the arcade cabinet.

“That’s because Moca-chan KNOWS she’ll beat you in this!”

The cabinet Ran found herself at was a DDR cabinet. Not a fighting game, but Ran had already begun to catch on to what was happening. 

“Please, you know, even Tomoe can’t beat me at this.”

Moca wore a proud grin on her face, although if it was because she was inflating her own confidence or proud of her girlfriend for also learning how to inflate her confidence, who could say?

They could only play a single song before Moca gave up halfway through, waving an imaginary white flag.

“I forfeit. Ran is too amazing~.”

They both knew she had definitely stopped trying, but Ran took that in stride regardless.

“So, what are we actually doing?”

Still leaning dramatically on the bar of the machine, Moca weakly pointed across the arcade.

“That is the true arena we shall battle in.”

Ran didn’t need to look at it to know, but she did regardless.

A Guilty Gear cabinet. One of the games Afterglow frequently played in high school, not at the arcade but at Tomoe’s house instead of the arcade. They played it weekly, obsessed over it, even going so far as to try covering “Ride The Fire” after Ran kept hitting dragon install for five sessions in a row.

“Ready to lose?”

Ran’s taunt was minimal but effective.

“Never.”

“Elphelt is stupid.”

“Aw, is someone salty?”

Ran was only slightly bitter as she walked next to Moca, dragged out of the arcade after losing three games out of five.

“You just made us stop playing because you knew I’d beat you if we played again.”

“Moca-chan will not confirm or deny this.”

Ran was only able to give Moca’s shit-eating smirk a glare for a second before they both burst into laughter.

“So, Hazawa Coffee next, huh?”

Moca had conveniently feigned interest in the shops in the opposite direction of Ran, though they both knew the neighborhood by heart.

“What do you mean?”

Ran moved closer to Moca, going so far as to hold her hand to get her attention.

“C’mon. You know we know.”

In their last year in high school, Moca and Ran had done something similar. They were a bit more energetic, Ran was a bit quieter, Moca was more teasing, but it was the same place, same games, same day.

As the bell above the door of Hazawa Coffee rang, Ran could remember.

It was the same smell, the same familiar, brown-haired barista coming to serve them.

Just like last time, she could see the same pink hair peeking out the side of the booth in front of them, accompanied by a bit of red peeking out the top.

Tsugumi was a little looser and more confident, and Himari now had the good sense to not to whisper “be quiet” far louder than anything Tomoe said.

But it was the same place. Same people.

Ran and Moca sat down next to each other this time, hands still intertwined. 

Moca thought Ran’s smile that night was as lovely as the sunset. Ran felt the same.

Despite that, Ran spoke first. Their first date, it was the last thing she said before they left the cafe that night. This time, she wanted it to be the first thing she said as they sat down.

“I love you, Moca.”

Same as always.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of anxiety I feel about posting this. It's not a full shitpost, it's something that I wanted to feel genuine and real. Part of me is worried that I didn't write Moca perfectly, or maybe some things were too vague.  
> But it's something. And I wanted to make something under a minor deadline for once. I hope it turned out alright.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Happy birthday Adri.


End file.
